


It's great to see you again

by fangirling-feels (xGwenxVeerx)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Eventual Fluff, F/M, JUST, a hella lot of drama, so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xGwenxVeerx/pseuds/fangirling-feels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the stories you’ve heard, you always thought that you and Peggy Carter would get along fine. Just not when jealousy was in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first got uploaded to my tumblr like such a long time ago. If you recognise it from somewhere it's probably from there :)  
> Please note that I wrote this almost a year ago and that my writing style has changed a lot since then. I am so sorry if there are any mistakes in this chapter or in the next.

Your p.o.v.

Standing in front of you was someone you would have never expected to meet in real life. How could that ever happen, she lived in another time! No no, you were just imagening that she was standing there. You pinched your skin, trying to wake up from the weird dream you were having. You flinched, actually being hurt by what you just did. You looked up, seeing that the girl - no wait, woman - was still standing there, in front of you, taking in her new surrounding, unaware of your presence. Al you could really do was watch her with a strange face and yell for the first person who popped up in your head.

“Steeeeevvveee!”

That had happened a week ago. You were happy that you could actually meet the famous Peggy Carter, but that feeling changed rather quickly after she came here. You weren’t really sure how, only that it had to do something with Howard Stark. 

But ever since she came here Peggy and Steve had been hanging out non-stop. It mostly consisted of him showing her around New York of today, and them drinking coffee at starbucks, which was - according to Peggy - a weird, but statisfying liquid to drink. When you heard that, you had to make sure to ask if she ever had coffee before. It sounded like she had never even heard of, which was not true, she just didn’t acknowledge it as real coffee. Whatever. That was her opinion, not yours. 

The thing was, however, that Steve and Peggy were constantly around each other. You had no reason to be yealous of them, heck you were even happy for your best friend, Steve. He had missed Peggy loads, and to actually be able to talk to her again was something you had wished to happen to him for a long time. That it happened was a whole other thing. It wasn’t that you weren’t happy for him, because you sure were. However, without meaning it, you had felt something too that you didn’t want to feel.

Due to the time spent with his old lover, your best friend barely had time to be around you left. And you missed that. You missed to be talking to him, watching old movies and slowly cathing up to the ones he missed while being in the ice. You missed the random looks you both shared and the inside jokes you had created over time. You missed him.

You had developped a small crush on him shortly after both of you became friends. You never admitted it, not wanting to ruin your friendship. The basic cliché of every love story. You had read about it a lot of times and almost every time the best friends endeed up together. If it didn’t happen, it was in your story. That was just how your life happened and thus you decided to stop about it. Besides, it was just a silly crush, nothing major. At least that was what you thought. Over time, the both of you grew closer together, and it wasn’t untill now that you realised that your crush had never went away. It only grew bigger.

You heard the elevator’s door open, followed by a sound of shared laughter. Steve and Peggy both walked in, neither of them acknowledging the fact that you were sitting in the living room. Not that you were that hard to miss. You just sat on the couch, huddled up in your favourite blanket, rereading Harry Potter for what might have been the twenty thousandth of time. You watched at them as they walked to their rooms. As they walked past the living room, you noticed Steve’s smile and the way he was watching Peggy.

O god. O god. O god. O god. O god. O god. O god. O god. O god. O god. 

Why were you even yealous in the first place? You had a perfect live, were a crime fighting superassasin in the avengers team and had a supermegaawesome best friend. Whose ‘hey-we-haven’t-been-dating-yet-but-we-had-set-our-first-date-around-seventy-years-ago-so-maybe-that-counts’-girl was here. Maybe they had even passed the stage of being just friends and picked up where they left off. It wasn’t like you would know it since you hadn’t been talking to either of them for a couple of days.

Plus, you and Steve were just friends.

So maybe there wasn’t any reason to be, but you still were left here, in the living room, not only feeling jealous but also alone. You sighed, crawling out of your blanket - somehow you always got stuck in it when you were reading - and picking up your book. You walked back to your room, not in the mood to do anything anymore - not that you were in that mood before that day - when you suddenly walked into someone. You recognised him even before you saw his face, because that’s the effect your friendship left on you. He caught you by your wrists, making sure you didn’t fall on the ground - except for the book, which fell hard on the floor. You looked up at him, in shock of what just happened. Before he could question anything, you freed yourself of his grip, picking up the book before walking back to your room. However, before you could have even set a step he grabbed your arm again, slowly turning you back so you were facing him.

“Are you alright?”

Is that it? No “Heys!”, no “We should hang out again sometime”, no “I missed you loads”. Just asking if you were alright. You didn’t even realise tears were forming up in your eyes when one slowly rolled down your cheek.

“Yeah I am.”

You freed your arm again. and looked him one more time in the eye.

“Now, shouldn’t you go back to your girlfriend? Do stuff, for instance your number one priority of the week, ignoring me?”

It was out before you even realised what you said, before he could take in what the words meant. What you truly meant by them. You muttered a small goodbye and turned around to walk to your room.

Why did you have to make everything so complicated every time?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just appreciate the effort I put into naming the chapters...  
> This is written so long after the first part so I hope that you can all notice at least some difference?
> 
> I also wrote this the first time with much less drama and I couldn't continue properly and than I rewrote this part and suddenly the ideas are just coming this is amazing xD

You had always loved the rain. You loved sitting beside a window when it was raining, or being outside. You loved the sound of the rain and the calming feeling it gave you.  
Today was different. The rain didn’t do much, and it certainly wasn’t calming you in anyway possible.

Without wanting to, the memories of what happened just before still flooding your thoughts. You had fucked it up. You had fucked everything up. Not only your friendship with Steve, heck you fucked up every chance of ever hanging out with him like nothing happened.  
Because it sure did. You had acted like the jealous bitch you were without any reason.  
You let your head fall back on the pillow and started listening to the falling rain again, accompanied by your tears that collided with your pillow.

You really didn’t know what hurt more, the heartbreak or the headache.

 

Steve was happy, even though there was this feeling that something was wrong and he did not know what. Sure, this whole thing with [Y/N] had happened but he knew that that could not be it. He knew her longer and what was going on was probably just a result of stress. She would be okay soon.  
But besides [Y/N] and her problems he could not shake of the feeling that something was wrong. Something had happened, or was about to.

“Steve, are you okay?”

Of course Peggy had noticed something had been going on. Sometimes he still had the feeling that she did not belong here, but so did he, didn’t he?  
That was the whole problem, he thought. It didn’t matter how much people tried to help him adjust, how amazing his friends were, he did not belong here. And Peggy being here only showed that even more.

“Steve?”  
“Everything okay.”  
“I sure does not seem like it though. Has something happened?”

Even though he wanted to answer her, he did not know how to. What had happened, really?

He did not know.

“Are you sure you okay Steve?”  
“Peggy, shall we go back to the tower?”  
“Ookay.”

He was happy that she dropped the topic, but he knew that once they got back he had to explain his attitude to her.   
This was going to be a long trip home.

When they arrived back in the tower Peggy still hadn’t said a word and the silence almost killed Steve. It wasn’t untill they were standing in the kitchen that he turned towards her, only to be met by her lips.

That was something he did not expect.

 

You craved food, even though you really did not want to get out of bed to get something out of the kitchen. You were dreading the outside world and you just wished you could lay in bed forever without having to do anything.

Sadly, that’s not really how body’s work and certainly not your body. If you wanted to survive you had to get food and if you wanted to get food you had to go to the kitchen.

But who wouldn’t say that Steve wasn’t there? You were in no position to go up and meet him right here and now and you really did not want to.

However, staying in bed was starting to get really boring and your need for food was only increasing. You swung our legs over the edge of your bed as you got up, still dreading to walk and blaming your high needs for food for all off this.

Walking towards the kitchen took long even though it was at the end of the hallway, but you were tired and just wanted to lie in bed, so after some time - it felt like hours but it couldn’t be that long - you had reached your destination. However, upon arival you were met with a sight that you seriously had not wanted to see.

Steve and Peggy. Together. Kissing.

You didn’t know how long it took you to get back to your room but it sure was quicker than before.

Steve did not know how to respond to Peggy kissing him. Like, actually mouth to mouth kissing him in the middle of the kitchen.  
Apparently, she didn’t either, as she pulled away as quickly as possible.

“Goodnight Steve.”

He couldn’t say anything as he saw her walk towards the room she got when she first got here. What had just happened?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some length! *realises she hasn't written anything short in a while*

There wasn’t anything else in the world that managed to capture your mood better than the rain did. For the past week your life had been turned upside down but even when you looked back on it you could say that before the incident happened, even far before Peggy got here your life wasn’t the best. The dark clouds had been hanging around for a while, setting the mood but never fully seeping through.  
Then, there always came the breaking point. The rain started to fall and even though the clouds had already been there, the fall had come at a surprise. The saddening mood that had been hanging around you for a while started to take over completly and you were left alone in the rain, a pressure on your chest that decided to stay with you together with the clouds. There didn’t even seem to be coming an end to it, the downfall of the rain feeling like an endless torture.  
Until the raindrops started to lessen and everything seemed to end. It’s the moment that you think that you can get a grip on the situation and change it, the moment that you believe that you can drive away the clouds so that the sun can start shining again.  
That is the moment that you realise that you have no way in saying whatever is going to happen. The fates had their hands on the steering wheel, only letting you touch it for a second and then pull it, going in the exact opposite way of the plans. The plans that they want you to see, not the plans they actually have.  
The raindrops that were holding back that come falling down at once, surrounding you, taking you over, submerging you in the heartbreaking feelings and leaving you alone.  
You were sitting on your bed, surrounded by your favourite blanket and a couple of stuffed animals, but you felt left alone in the middle of a heavy shower with no place to go to. All of the feelings and the thoughts of the last couple of weeks were taking you over, leaving you in a state where you weren’t able to comprehend what was going on around you.  
You were stuck inside a neverending downpour as you were searching for the little piece of sunshine to break through to get you out of it. The little pull on the steering wheel of the car of the fates that would get you back on the road again.  
Someone who could tell you that everything that went wrong would be set alright again.  
You were unsure of the world around you, unsure of what to think and who to trust. You hadn’t been paying attention to your surroundings that well, drowning in the thoughts that didn’t want to leave you, but you were disrupted when the space next to you dipped.  
“Are you okay, [Y/N]?”  
Pietro’s thick accent calmed you down a little, letting you know that there was at least someone cairing enough about you to check up on you.  
“Yeah, I just…”  
You couldn’t really find the words to describe how you were feeling, instead trying to hold back a sob.  
You felt Pietro’s arms sneak around you, taking you close to him in a hug. It was nice to know that you didn’t even need to explain yourself around him, something that happened a lot when you were around Pietro. Sure, you weren’t around each other most of the times but from all of the people in the tower, besides Steve of course, Pietro was the only one that you managed to get along with without any problem.  
“You, uh, maybe want to go and get some hot chocolate? I know you like that more than coffee. That is, if you want to go out. If not that’s okay too.”  
You smiled vaguely, still looking into space. That’s what you liked about hanging around with Pietro the most. He remembered small facts about you, things that would normally be forgotten by others but he remembered them.  
“Yeah, sure. Chocolate, chocolate is good.”  
You fell with your head against him, wanting to get up but at the same time feeling that for once in a long time, the sunshine that might drive away the rain had finally arrived.

Steve sat across Peggy, not dairing to look her in the eye. They hadn’t talked about what happened in the kitchen yet but he new that if they didn’t talk about it soon, they would just abbandon it and that was not what should happen.  
“I, uh, I am sorry about what happened back there.”  
“Are you sure Steve?”  
He looked up at her, finally looking her in her eyes.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Listen, Steve, I know that it was an accident, and accidents happen all the time and know that I am not mad at you for it happening, but are you really sorry?”  
He sighed, taking in the meaning of the words and thinking about it. Sure, it wasn’t meant to happen but he had missed Peggy loads and if he had to be honest, it had felt fine for a moment. It had felt like something that he could have got if he hadn’t been stuck in the ice for all that time.  
He still missed the old times, with his old friends in the place he belonged in. With Peggy.  
Yeah, he had felt guilty about it but if he really thought about it…  
He wasn’t sorry.  
It had stayed quiet while he thought about it, until Peggy finally broke the silence.  
“We, uh, we could always take up where we left off. You know, you still owe me a date.”  
He smiled at her words, finally looking up into her eyes.  
“I guess we shouldn’t stop waisting time then?”

You were talking with Pietro while trying to mix the ingredients in the bowl without messing up. It was a hard task you found out, especially if there was a certain speedster continiously trying to mess you up in the progress, all the while talking about what you had done that day.  
“I mean, I know why you like hot chocolate,” he poked you in your side, which made you almost drop the bowl on the ground as he ran off again, “but why don’t you just try coffee? It’s a whole lot better.”  
“It’s too bitter for my taste.”  
He ran past you again, taking the bowl out of your hand and managing to get part of the ingredients out of the bowl on you.  
“Pietro!”  
It shouldn’t have been such a big problem since the bowl contained dry ingredients but since he had already cracked an egg on you everything stuck on your body. Not only that was irritating you, but also the fact that he had nothing of the ingredients on him.  
Yeah, baking cupcakes with him sure was a good idea.  
“Yes, Prinţesă?”  
It was quiet for a moment as he stood still in front of you, the both of you looking eachother in the eye. Without him knowing, you had taken two eggs from the carton that were left over and you decided to take the moment to break them both on his head.  
“Ha, now we’re even!”  
You laughed at the sight of him, egg dripping slowly from his head as some of the shells got stuck in his hair. Before you could run away however, knowing that you had just got yourself stuck in some real problem, he took you close to him and kissed you.  
You were shocked at first, not really expecting this to happen, but you soon found yourself giving in, wrapping your arms around his neck and deepening the kiss.  
It felt right, as if this was how things were supposed to go.  
What you didn’t know however, was that in the exact moment that you were kissing, Steve and Peggy came walking in.

“They look cute together, don’t they?” Peggy looked him in the eye, a smile on her lips. He had to agree with her, although there was something trying to tell him that something wasn’t right. He didn’t know what it was or why it was bugging him, so he decided to just ignore it.  
“Today was really awesome, Steve. God, I never realised how much I missed you until the moment I got here.” He smiled, taking her closer to him as he pressed a small kiss on her head. She looked up at him, a sad look on her face, something Steve couldn’t quite place.  
“Steve, you do know that I eventually have to get back right?”  
He didn’t dare to look at her, knowing that this was something that was bound to happen. Sure, he had known that Peggy couldn’t stay here forever, that she had a life to lead and that she had to get back to her time.  
To his time.  
And he knew that he couldn’t go with her. If that happened, things would just go downhill and he would ruin history and he couldn’t do that.  
“How long.”  
He wished he could have said something else but he didn’t want to risk breaking down in front of her, knowing that that would happen the moment anything else than the two little words he had asked her would slip his mouth.  
“Two weeks left.”  
“That just means that we still have two weeks of being together.”  
He hugged her close, letting his head rest on top of her head as the words formed in his head that he so desperatly didn’t want to think about.  
Two weeks, and she would be gone. Two weeks and he would be alone again.  
Two weeks.

Steve stood in front of her door, not dairing to knock and disrupt [Y/N]. He hadn’t talked properly to her in a while and he wanted to make sure everything was okay with her. Besides, he wanted to know what exactly was going on between her and Pietro. It wasn’t that he was jealous, it was just…  
He didn’t know what it was, but something didn’t feel right about it.  
The door opened, taking him by surprise and making him jump a little, until he saw the head that peered behind the door.  
“You don’t have to be scared you know. I mean, you had been standing here for some time so you probably had the intention to talk to me anyway.”  
He smiled sheepishly, suddenly not knowing what to say to her.  
“You want to come in?”  
She opened the door some more, gesturing that he could come in.  
“How did you know that I was standing outside?”  
“FRIDAY let me know that you were standing there without doing anything, so I thought I should check up on you.”  
It was quiet for a while as both of them didn’t know what to say or do, instead just standing awkwardly in the room.  
“So, uh, you and Pietro, huh?”  
“That’s why you are here?”  
He looked at her, not sure why she suddenly sounded like she was dissapointed in him.  
“You’ve been ignoring me for a whole week, never dairing to check up on me if I was okay but the moment that I kiss a guy and go on a date with him you become interested in my life again?”  
He just stood in front of her, not dairing to say anything as he realised what she meant by it.  
But that didn’t hurt him the most. It didn’t hurt him that she was almost yelling at him. What hurt him the most was that she was true and he realised it too late.  
“Honestly Steve, after what happened this week and now, you know, this, I don’t know if I want to be around you anymore.”  
“What?”  
He looked at her, disbelief on his face as he was taking in her words. I don’t know if I want to be around you anymore.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“Everything! The fact that you suddenly didn’t care at all about me when your old lover appeared, losing my best friend and me almost breaking down without you noticing it! Honestly, if it wasn’t for Pietro I would still be sitting on my bed, watching what would happen outside without cairing or anything, just hoping that it would end. Maybe I would have even tried to end it!”  
Steve didn’t know what to do or what to say, feeling shocked by her confession.  
“Things had been going downhill without for me without me noticing it and it wasn’t until I realised that the guy I had been liking for ages only made me feel worser than I already did!”  
She was now crying, realising the meaning of her words and what she had just confessed.  
“I was waiting for you to turn around, for you to bring the hapiness I wanted so badly that I never realised you weren’t the one who would give it to me and I was so stupid to only see it the moment she returned.”  
She looked at Steve, tears still running over her face but her scared expression had left her.  
“I chose to turn around myself and find hapiness myself Steve. And if that’s something that you can’t accept than you can just walk out of the door right now.”  
Steve was watching her as she said that, realising that she was being serious.  
“I’m sorry.” he said as he started walking towards the door. Right before he closed it he turned towards her one more time.  
“I guess I just wanted to say that you look happy with him.”  
As he walked away he didn’t see her breaking down again, falling on her bed sobbing, hoping that Pietro would soon come back.

She had messed up big time.


End file.
